bellummalleumfuturetechfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
Colonized by Earth in 2023, Mars is the the second oldest inhabited and terraformed planet, surpassed only by Earth. Mars became fully independent of Earth when the alliance collapsed and attempts to seperate itself from Earth which it views as having an physically and mentally inferior populace. Completely urbanized, Mars is basically one large city. The different regions of Mars are generally seperated by large industrial zones lacking permanent residences and generally lacking any biological life. A industrial powerhouse, Mars was designed to be Earth's factory, producing goods from spoons to large warships. History In 2023, the first humans set up a colony on Mars. This colony, Mars One, grew slowly at first as Earth debated whether or not to terraform the planet, and change it forever. As the debate on Earth raged on the first Martians took action. The vast majority of them supported terraforming and several of the scientists in Mars One developed a organism that could survive on Mars. By splicing DNA of many plants from Earth they created an oxygen produicng organism that could survive off the limited water available on Mars. Once set free this fungus like organism spread quickly and soon there was no going back. Earth then supported, rather unhappily, the transformation on Mars. Within 500 years the planet had mammals and large Plants. By 3023 it was almost the same as Earth but then things took a turn for the worse. Earth began builidng factories on Mars and the enviorment was destroyed. Water became undrinkable, plants withered and died, and the air became poisenous. A seires of revolts were crushed over the next several centuries until finally the Black Water Revolt, led by Mazer Harken, forced the Terrans off of Mars and declared Mars a free planet. Soon, an agreement was reached brining the two planets into an alliance, which drastically favored Earth, and Mars once again came under the control of Earth. With some semi independence beautiful cities were built were factories had once stood. By 6000, when the alliance was collapsing, Mars was known more for its stunning cities than for its vast stretches of factories, which still remain in use to this day. With air purifiers and water synthesisers, the planet once again became self sustainable, though it was by defenition no longer a habitable planet. When the alliance collapsed around 6000, Earth tried desperatly to retain Mars, which remained its industrial heart. Many terrible acts were commited by the Terrans and numerous cities were left burning and crumbling. Earth eventually was forced to back off as all the other planets entered open revolt and Mars became fully independent. Today, Mars has rebuilt and is more stunning than ever. Culture Martian society was originally a mix of many different cultures and it remianed that way for a long time. Eventually cultures mixed and a single Martian culture formed, a mix of the most prominent Terran cultures. Today, Martian culture is very unique and slightly resembles a mix between Arabic, Chinese, American, Russian, and Western European cultures. The Arabians and Americans worked together to colonize Mars while the Chinese and Russians worked together to colonize Mars later on. After the Chinese and Russians the European Union set up a colony. Mars was culturally divided until around 2100 C.E. when a single culture had formed. Army Mars has a clone army and the average clone has blast proof armour which is capable of resisting small explosions and blunt force. Each clone carries a laser rifle and a smaller laser hand gun. The lasers use heat to burn through enemies and fire in short rapid bursts. They also carry powerful grenades.